goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody’s a nobody
Transcript (2000) Alvin: hi i’m Alvin Simon: i’m Simon Theodore: And i’m Theodore, And we’re the chipmunks, and we’re here to... Lydia Deetz: what are you guys doing? You can’t introduce the musical guest Beetlejuice: this isn’t your show Alvin: what movie starring us and you guys, school’s now out Lydia Deetz: cool, lets do this! Let’s give a school’s out round of sound for our musical guest The chipmunks, Beetlejuice And Lydia Deetz: Henry and June! (Audience cheers) Henry: You're my half brother and my fully-fledged friend! June: We're buddies forever from beginning to the end. Henry and June: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! June: Don't have to look beside me to know that you are there! Henry and June: If two things act as one are they still a pair? Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Lilly: I'm the sugar, you're the lemons, we're a weird lemonade, But you're the brothers that I'd never trade! Lilly, Henry, and June: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Dawn: You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on! Hector: My brain when I'm confused, and arm to lean a while on. Dawn and Hector: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Chorus: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If we're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, All and Betty Anne: There's no two clouds alike in the great big sky. Tommy: You can be a robot, Repunzel: A banana, Rex: A T-Rex, August: A half a sandwich, Sunny: A flaming ball, Teacher: A missing link, Willy the Giant: Or your mom can be a witch. Annoying Orange: Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird just like Sussie! Minnie Mouse: If you're fragile as paper! Casper: Or made of nothing at all, Winnie the Pooh: You still won't be as weird as a potato head! Commander Peeper: Or a flying eyeball. Ronald McDonald: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me. Grandma: Your age doesn't matter; it's only skin deep! Lloyd: And when I'm around you, Jojo, my pacemaker skips a beat. All: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Linda: So don't be scared to come out of your shell too! Henry: There's always someone out there to love the real you. The Planets: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! All: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly, If you're going different ways, you're my kind of guy. Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same, Toilet voice: A space for every star in the great big sky. All: Do do do-do do do-do do do-do-do! Do do do-do do do-do do do-do-do! Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me! Weird like you and me! Trivia Lydia and beetlejuice will cover the song which is their own nick rendition of nobody’s a nobody